Noche Buena
by RocioFri
Summary: Él se encargaría de hacerle el amor en vísperas de navidad.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

_Pensamiento._

**.**

Drabble

**.**

**Noche Buena**

**.**

**Y** ahí estaba él, inmerso dentro de esa incómoda situación. No importaba lo llamativo y brillante que eran las luces que decoraban el árbol de navidad, ni tampoco importaba el calor que expedía la chimenea.

¿Qué si era veinticuatro de diciembre?, ¿qué si era noche buena, vísperas de navidad?

Tal pareciera que aquello no era de relevancia para él y para ese chiquillo de cabellera rubia que osaba vigilarlo con su penetrante mirada celeste. Sasuke sabía que para Inojin resultaba ser un tanto incomodo la reciente noticia de estar saliendo con su madre.

Inojin odiaba a Sasuke, y el sentimiento era reciproco, no era agradable la convivencia, más porque el padre no era él y el solo hecho de imaginar a Ino procreando con otro hombre lo molestaba en muchas medidas.

Pero ya era un asunto del pasado. Sasuke hace algunos años que se había divorciado de Sakura, y a su vez, Ino también se separó de Sai.

No obstante, era sumamente difícil intentar llevarse bien con el hijo de la mujer que amaba, pero algo tendría que hacer, Sasuke sabía que cuando se casara con Ino tendría que vivir bajo un mismo techo junto a Inojin.

—Hm —tomó un poco de agua mientras seguía sentado en aquella mesa, observando insolente a Inojin frente a él.

El niño lo contemplaba en silencio, fingiendo endurecer sus facciones, mostrando una cara de desprecio.

Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento. ¿Por qué mierda Ino tardaba tanto en alistarse? Por dios, era Navidad, cuál era la razón para tardar tanto en su atuendo.

_Piensa Sasuke._ Tendría que sacar un tema de conversación; por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke detestaba ese monstruoso silencio. Pero, ¿de qué hablar con un niño de 7 años?

—¿Qué pedirás para navidad? —preguntó al fin mientras se revolvía sus propios cabellos.

El niño abrió ligeramente sus obres azules ante la interrogante. Se asombró más por el significado de la pregunta que por el atrevimiento del hombre. Inojin tenía perfectamente en claro lo que quería para navidad.

—¿Un coche control remoto? —volvió a preguntar Sasuke en vista del persistente mutismo.

Inojin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Un muñeco de acción? —frunció el ceño.

El niño volvió a negar.

—¿Una Tablet?, ¿un celular? ¿dinero? —sus cienes casi estallaban. Él también era padre, tenía una hija, pero su hija no era tan problemática como el hijo de Ino.

Inojin hizo una cara de asco al escuchar todas las tontas cosas materiales que Uchiha insinuaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —elevó un poco el tono de su voz, hastiado.

El chico de cabellera rubia bajó su vista y la descansó en un punto en específico sobre la mesa de madera.

Sasuke bufó. Estaba por darse por vencido con aquel chiquillo cuando…

—Lo que quiero para navidad… —alzó sus ojos para sostenerle la mirada— es un hermano—Sasuke lo escuchó atento, extrañado —, he leído libros, sé cómo nacen y cómo se hacen los bebés. Estoy seguro de que tú eres el único que podría hacerle un bebé a mamá.

Sasuke dudó por un momento. ¿Qué clase de libros dejaba Ino leer a su hijo? Bueno, tal vez los tomaba cuando visitaba a su verdadero padre, Sai.

En ese momento Ino bajaba por las escaleras, con un precioso vestido color rojo, que se ajustaba a su cintura y su pecho pero caía en pliegues sobre sus piernas. Ino podría ser una mujer madura, pero su figura y su cuerpo seguían siendo objeto de deseo para Sasuke, como lo fueron en algún momento de su adolescencia.

Sí, hacerle un bebé a Ino sería algo verdaderamente sencillo, placentero, y por qué no, hermoso.

—Hecho.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que le tendía una mano a su futura esposa para ayudarle a bajar de las escaleras.

Él se encargaría de hacerle un bebé a Ino, se encargaría de hacerle el amor en vísperas de navidad.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**N/A:**

¡Feliz día de las madres!... Ah no, esperen... es navidad :3

Felices fiestas, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo.

Sinceramente, les deseo lo mejor, he conocido a personas muy agradables aquí en FanFiction, y a todos ustedes les deseo una hermosa celebración navideña.

Ino y Sasuke tendrán su noche buena ;D

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
